Matchmaker
by scarletfox106
Summary: Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. His fathers owns a very popular corporation, DOA. As the son of Hades, he must find a girl to marry and take over the corporation. The only thing Hades doesn't know, Nico is gay. He dismisses all of his suitors, except one. A new girl who unlocks all of his secrets. Will she help Nico find his special someone, or will he be forced to marry her?


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR ANY SONGS I MIGHT USE**

* * *

This is introduces everyone, I will be multitasking on two stories, so updates may be late. For those of you who have read my other stories, I will try and make this unlike them. I'm trying to lay down on the insanity and the gore. The cussing will never stop, (I blame my hormones for that!). I will try and make this less creepy than my other PJO stories.

 **Introductions:**

Diana Silvermoon: Black hair, silver blue eyes, daughter of Artemis and Apollo Inc. (Artemis) Age: 17

Percy Jackson: Black hair, bright sea green eyes, son of Posiden Inc. (Posiden) Age: 17

Annabeth Chase: Blonde hair, gray eyes, daughter of Athena Corp. (Athena) Age: 17

Leo Valdez: Brown hair, brown eyes, son of Hephaestus Machines. (Hephaestus) Age: 17

Jason Grace: Blonde hair, blue eyes, son of Jupiter Corp. (Jupiter/Zues) Age: 17

Piper McLean: Brown hair, Kaleidoscope eyes, daughter of Aphrodite's Boutique. (Aphrodite) Age: 17

Hazel Levesque: Cinnamon Brown hair, gold eyes, son of DOA Corp. (Pluto/Hades) Age: 17

Frank Zhang: Black hair, Brown eyes, son of Mars' Weapons. (Mar/Ares) Age: 17

Nico Di Angelo: Black Hair, dark brown eyes, son of DOA Corp. (Hades) Age: 17

Will Solace: Blonde hair, blue eyes, son of Artemis and Apollo Inc. (Apollo) Age: 17

Diana Silvermoon: Diana is the daughter of Artemis, one of the leaders of Artemis and Apollo Inc. Diana is secretive, easy going, and fun. She has a tendancie to not fall in love with her suitors but find her suitors special someone. She does not have any romantice relationship. Her mother, Artemis, had sworn off men after her encounter with Diana's father, Lorenzo Silvermoon. Lorenzo used Artemis for her money and when he had no use for Artemis he broke her heart, cheated on her, and left. After that Artemis sworn off men, and ended up creating her Hunt Mafia. Despite this, Artemis forces Diana to meet with several suitors, all who she had found partenrs for them and ended up single herself. Diana wears a simple silver t-shirt and black pants. She has pitch black hair and silver blue eyes, she also wears a silver bomber's jacket, and silver flat calf boots. She wears pretty much no make-up except for silver eyeshadow, a hint of mascara, and red lipstick when she is at somewhere formal. Her jewlery is simple, a treble clef heart neclace, thanks to her uncle Apollo, and a cresent moon that equaled as a bow with an arrow loaded on it, a gift from her mother on her 5th birthday. She wears blue topaz earring studs as well. She wears a blue topaz circlet across her forehead at formal occasions and when she is meeting someone. She has many friends including "The Seven" mafia and Nico Di ANgelo later on in the story. The only boy she really loves is her cousin Will Solace which she hooks up with Nico.

Percy Jackson: Percy is the son Posiden, the owner of Posiden Incorportated. Percy is a brave, spirited natural leader, and is willing to risk his life to save friends, family, strangers, and sometimes even enemies. He has a sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor, and has earned the respect of all the Olympians, including Artemis (who strictly dislikes men), Dionysus (who hates most people in genral), and Hades (who generally hates people) and Zues (who naturally hates children of Posiden). Percy remains true and never goes back on his word. However, he is definitely not perfect. Percy is somewhat short-tempered, and thus has trouble controlling his anger (such as when he sees bullying) and tends to do or blurt out things before thinking, no matter the consequences, causing him to get into a lot of trouble. He also feels responsible for everyone and anything which goes wrong. Percy is also really reckless and rebellious. Percy is a very handsome young man, with disheveled, jet black hair and bright sea green eyes like his father Poseidon. Percy also has a tattoo of a trident and 7 on his wrist, as he is in the Mafia called The Seven. He wears a simple sea blue shirt and normal jeans. He is dating Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena thanks to his friend Diana Silvermoon, daugter of Artemis.

Annabeth Chase: Annabeth is the daughter of Athena, owner of Athena Corportations. Annabeth loves architecture, and spends her free time designing new buildings and visiting national monuments. Her fatal flaw is excessive pride. Annabeth can be very caring but possessive of the people she loves. She hardly ever shows her true feelings, when worried or upset she often disguises it with anger. She is also not quick to give up on those she cares about. Though she is very caring she can be harsh and judgmental during first meetings, but after winning her approval she is very loyal. Though she has matured over time and become less so, becoming more friendly with new people she meets in the process. She is very strong-minded and equally stubborn, she is also incredibly brave and daring. Annabeth shows many signs of dauntlessness, courage and determination. She has a lot of nerve. Annabeth is also an intellectual genius, as well as clever and witty. She's also analytical, strategic, and is very wise. However she is also very arrogant and proud. Annabeth has a tattoo much like Percy's except it has an owl and 7 on her wrist, since she is also in the Seven wears a simple gray shirt and light blue pants. She wears no makeup except on formal occasion where she wears a hint of mascara and light pink lipstick. She wears owl earrings and no necklace. She is dating Percy Jackson, son of Posiden, thanks to her friend Diana Silvermoon, daughter of Artemis.

Leo Valdez: Leo is the son of Hephaestus, owner of Hephaestus Machines Leo is easygoing, mischievous, upbeat, energetic, funny, flirty and loves to tell jokes constantly, even if they aren't particularly funny. He is usually a troublemaker, as he gets in trouble constantly with Coach Hedge for tampering with his megaphone. Leo is genuinely very intelligent and honest, and cares about his friends and family. He sometimes doesn't think before reacting and he enjoys pulling pranks on people, especially those who he doesn't like. Despite his jokey attitude, Leo is emotionally scarred from the death of his mother and is crushed by guilt as he indirectly caused her death. He later realizes that it wasn't him who had caused her death, and opens up to his friends more and more. He hides a hurt and angry demeanour with humour. Leo has been shown to have a serious side, which happens when he is angered by someone or when the situation calls for it. He is also seen building small bits of machinery and equipment and is very skilled and serious about his work. He is also known to frequently fall in love with any beautiful girl as long as she is completely out of his league. Even with his mischievous personality, Leo is also a leader. He is also seen as being incredibly brave and selfless in the sense that he was willing to sacrifice himself. Leo is a 17 year old teen with curly black hair, dark brown eyes, pointy ears, a cheerful, elf-like face, normally with a mischievous and impish smile on his face, and a diminutive stature with a slim and relatively scrawny build. He as well bears a "The Seven" mafia tattoo including two hammers in an X shape and the number 7. He wears a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, worn brown overalls, and his tool belt. His clothing is constantly covered in grease stains. He is single like his friend Diana Silvermoon.

Jason Grace: Jason Grace is the son of Jupiter, owner of Jupiter Corp. Jason is a very serious young man with a moderate sense of humor. He was sweet, kind, gentle, soft-spoken, honorable, humble, and laid-back. He also had a strong sense of honor and justice as shown by his great compassion. He greatly cared for his friends and family willing to risk his life to protect or help them. Though a natural leader, Jason could be plagued by doubt and criticized himself whenever he made an error. Jason takes promises very seriously. Jason is as handsome and attractive, he has sky blue eyes, close-cropped blond hair and a small scar on the corner of his lip from trying to eat a stapler when he was two years old. He as well has a 7 mafia tattoo that includes an eagle and the number 7. He normally wears a sky blue shirt and dark blue jeans. He is dating Piper McLean, daugter of Aphrodite, thanks to his friend Diana Silvermoon, daughter of Artemis.

Piper McLean: Piper McLean is the daughter of Aphrodite, owner of Aphrodite's Boutique. She is a calm, but rebellious spirit. Always loyal and protective of her friends. She is not afraid to stand up for her family and friends. Piper has always followed her heart and her guts. Piper is also a leader, her disagreement with the rite of passage and Drew's tortures on her siblings show that, unlike most of Aphrodite kids, she doesn't care about looks as much as the personality and shows children of Aphrodite aren't cowards and gossip-aholics like a lot of people from the other cabins think. She stands for her believes and fights to right the wrongs. Piper is very caring and loving towards her boyfriend Jason and is frightened, sad and angry at anything that may pose a threat to her bond with him, such as when Drew claims that Piper needs to break his heart. She also likes to touch Jason in very kind and loving ways such as holding his hand, leaning against his chest, resting her head on his leg, wrapping her arms around him and having his arms around her. She also seems to have a soft spot for her friend Leo Valdez. Compared to the other children of Aphrodite, Piper is much more aggressive and down to earth and is also somewhat tomboyish, not constantly focused on herself or her looks. She has a funny sense of humor, and laid-back most of the time. Piper hates make-up, skirts, magazines, dresses, popular girls, unlike her siblings. She also has no care of her looks at all. Piper is a very beautiful girl of Native American (Cherokee) descent, with chocolate-brown hair that was cut choppy and unevenly, and had thin strands braided down on the sides. Her eyes seemed to change color like a kaleidoscope, going from brown to blue to green. She usually dressed in a fleece snowboarding jacket, faded jeans, and hiking boots. Though she wore no makeup she is still so beautiful that she drew attention even when trying not do. She is dating Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, thanks to her past suitor Diana Silvermoon, daughter of Artemis. Piper is a member of "The Seven" mafia and her tattoo respebles a dove and the number 7.

Hazel Levesque: Hazel Levesque is the daughter of Pluto/Hades, owner of DOA Corp. Hazel is African American with shoulder-length curly cinnamon brown hair and gold eyes. She is marked with a glyph and the number 7 on her wrist, as a member of "The Seven" mafia. She is the half-sister of Nico Di Angelo. Hazel is bright and outgoing with a love for creativity and horseback riding, but a has dislike for boating and curses. She is very mature for her age, she tends to ignore others at times for her own preferences. Hazel can also be easily embarrassed, such as through Frank's clumsiness and his attempts to comfort her. Hazel is extremely loyal to her friends and treats them as family, as shown through her friendship with Frank and Percy. She is also very affectionate, having kissed Percy, Frank, Leo and Nico on the cheek multiple times though most of the time, she gives them sisterly kisses. She normally wears simple jeans and a purple shirt as well as a white sweater. She wears no makeup and no jewlery. She is dating Frank Zhang, son of Mars thanks to her friend Diana Silvermoon, daughter of Artemis.

Frank Zhang: Frank Zhang is the son of Mars, owner of Mars' Weapons. Frank is somewhat shy, cynical, and pessimistic due to personal clumsiness and his low self-esteem. However, he tempers these more negative traits with a strong sense of duty and loyalty, as well as his love for Hazel. He is very caring, sweet, soft-spoken, intelligent, and modest. Frank is courageous and a natural battlefield commander. Frank is also decisive, confident and straightforward. He is tall and his body became is strong. His shoulder's are broad and muscular, he also is lean but muscular. He is warlike handsome and as fit enough to play football. He usually wears a gray shirt underneath his blue hoodie and jeans. He is dating Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto/Hades, thanks to one of his past suitors Diana Silvermoon, daughter of Artemis. His mafia tattoo is composed of an image of two crossed spears and the number 7, since he is part of "The Seven" mafia.

Nico Di Angelo: Nico Di Angelo is the son of Hades/Pluto, owner of DOA Corp. He is the half-brother of Hazel Levesque. Nico has black hair that always looks like he just got out of bed (messy and shaggy) and olive skin. Nico is grim and solitary. His attitude change may have happened partially because of Bianca's, his late sister's, death. He believes that he will never be accepted by people, much like how his father Hades feels out of place on Olympus. Nico is also shown to be somewhat vengeful. However, he is shown to be very naive and gullible. Nico is shown to be very loyal to the Olympians and his friends. He hasn't told his father about his sexuality out of both fear and being bombarded with suitors. He doesn't trust Diana much at first but later grows to her as a friend and appreaciates how she is willing to both accept him and help him. He usually wears black jeans, a black shirt with a skull on it, and a black bomber's jacket. He is dating Will Solace, son of Apollo, thanks to his friend Diana Silver, daughter of Artemis. (But that doesn't happen yet.)

Will Solace: Will is a caring person who is willing to help out anyone. He cares greatly for his siblings and his father and aunt, despite that his father and his aunt fight a lot. He cares for his cousin Diana Silvermoon, daughter of Artemis despite her being annoying from time to time. Will has his father's surfer-body, shaggy blond hair, and blue eyes, and an athletic build. He typically dresses casually in a orange T-shirt and beige shorts. He is dating Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades/Pluto, thanks to his cousin Diana Silver, daughter of Artemis. (But that doesn't happen yet.)

* * *

 **I copied pretty much most of it from the Fandom website and tweaked somethings, so if you find any mistakes I'm sorry. Again, this is a note of everyone, the actual story will start in the next chapter in Nico's P.O.V.**


End file.
